Los Kimonos de Rin
by Alferza
Summary: La tela ES importante.


**Los Kimonos de Rin**

—Rin, despiértate —sus ojos castaños se entreabrieron dejándole ver la borrosa visión del poderoso youkai parado frente a ella. Enseguida supo quien era y abrió los ojos de golpe, a pesar de que la luz le lastimaba.

—Sesshômaru-sama…—susurró e intentó moverse de inmediato para ponerse de pie. El Youkai se acuclilló a su lado y puso su mano en el hombro de ella, deteniéndole. Fue imposible que no se notara el rubor presente en las mejillas de la joven.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, cosa que ayudó a la joven Rin a despabilarse.

—Que…bueno que está aquí —ella sonrió tan abiertamente como llevaba haciéndolo casi trece años, desde que había conocido a su youkai.

Sesshômaru no dijo nada, simplemente se volvió a poner de pie, esta vez ella le imitó.

—¿Desea que prepare mi ropa? —propuso Rin con su característico buen humor. No era cosa rara que su lord llegara de improvisto y le pidiera que arreglara su equipaje para llevársela un par de días. Así había sido desde que la anciana Kaede había muerto, Rin se marchaba con su señor hasta una semana completa, y claro no es que estuviera sola en la aldea, todos la apreciaban mucho, pues sin duda era una chica de lo más dulce… pero ella siempre prefería estar al lado de su señor.

—No —explicó Sesshômaru, mostrando un bulto de tela color rosa que llevaba con él—. Estoy ocupado, sólo vine a traerte esto —extendió el bulto—, úsalo, el que llevabas la vez pasada era demasiado corto.

No pudo evitar bajar la mirada y sonrojarse aun más… Sesshômaru-sama siempre le traía los kimonos más hermosos que ella tenía. De hecho, casi todo lo que tenía habían sido objetos que él le había dado, y eran de mucho valor para ella.

—Lo…usaré encantada —sonrió la joven—, muchísimas gracias, Sesshômaru-sama.

—Volveré en un par de semanas, si necesitaras algo, dile a InuYasha que lo supla —ordenó el Youkai—, después arreglo yo cuentas con él —Rin asintió.

—Esperaré su regreso, y gracias de nuevo…

El demonio se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, ella le siguió hasta la puertezuela… justo antes de salir Sesshômaru se viró y se inclinó para depositar un suave y fugaz beso en los labios de Rin… ella, como sucedía cada vez que él la besaba, perdió el aliento y se sonrojó hasta quedar como tomate maduro.

—Adiós, Rin.

Y así sin más, su amo se marchó, dejándola casi hiperventilando de alegría.

Después de algunos minutos de estar casi en shock, Rin se recuperó y comenzó a moverse, fue cuando notó que apenas estaba amaneciendo, su amo seguro tendría que hacer algo muy importante y por eso la había despertado. Regresó y se acomodó en el futón, con el bulto en sus piernas. Abrió el paquetito que le dejó ver un kimono precioso… era de un color rosa pálido y tenía bordados en seda que imitaban flores de sakura con una combinación de un rosa del tipo magenta y violeta. Era simplemente divino.

Emocionada por el hecho de tener el kimono nuevo, dejó de lado su idea de dormir otro poco y se dedicó a calentar agua para bañarse y así poder usar el kimono.

—Buenos días, Rin-chan —Kagome la saludo como siempre con calidez.

—Muy buenos días, Kagome-Sama —respondió Rin antes de agacharse y tomar en brazos a Isao, el hijo más pequeño de InuYasha—, buenos días, Isao-chan —le dio un beso en la cabeza llena de mechones negros a la vez que él bebe balbuceaba lo que sería un "buenos días".

En todo ese tiempo, InuYasha y Kagome habían tenido tres hijos, y a juzgar por la apariencia de la sacerdotisa, no tardaría mucho en nacer el cuarto.

—¿Ya desayunaste, Rin? —preguntó Kagome.

—Sí, sí… muchas gracias —respondió—, solamente venía a traerle algunas verduras que Jimengi-Kun le mandó —se explicó la joven.

—Oh… Muchas gracias Rin… —ambas se sentaron a un lado del pequeño fuego.

—Etto…Kagome-Sama —susurró Rin ruborizándose, no fue precisamente difícil para Kagome saber a donde iba la conversación…

—Dime —sonrió fingiendo demencia al tiempo que le servía una taza de té.

—Verá…Sesshômaru-sama vino hoy por la mañana a traerme un…un kimono –se explicó tomando la tacita que conteía el té y no quitó la vista del suelo.

—Oh… excelente noticia —sonrió la miko.

—De hecho es hermoso —Rin sonrió abiertamente—, pero…cometí un error —Kagome enarcó un ceja, a Rin se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas— ¡Lo he roto! —explicó con horror—, Fue un error… yo…ni se como pasó… podría…usted —tartamudeaba con nerviosismo a la vez que de entre sus cosas sacaba la tela del hermoso kimono—. ¿Podría usted ayudarme a repararlo? —rogó mostrando la tela. Kagome sonrió enternecida, la actitud de la muchacha le recordaba así misma algunos años atrás cuando llegaba a estropear algo que InuYasha le hubiese regalado.

—Tranquila, lo arreglaremos —dijo Kagome con voz tranquilizadora, tomando el kimono para inspeccionarlo. Los ojos se Rin se iluminaron en esperanza y agradeció un montón de veces seguidas.

Con calma Kagome analizó cada centímetro de la tela, después de un rato elevó su vista.

—Rin… este kimono no tiene nada, está en perfectas condiciones —explicó la sacerdotisa con cierto aire de confusión. Los ojos de Rin casi salen de sus cuencas por la sorpresa.

Antes de que una de las dos reaccionara, la voz de InYasha interrumpió...

—Kagome, no vas a creer a quien vi hayá conla anciana Kimeko —entró por la puerta y se quedó callado al ver ambas mujeres con cara de cofusión—... Oh.. hola Rin

Dejó caer lo que lucía como una mochila al lado de la puerta y avanzó hasta sentarse a un lado de Kagome, no sin depositarle un beso instantáneo en la frente.

—¿Y a ustes qué les pasó? ¿Y ese kimono? —indagó el hanyou con gesto de extrañeza.

Kagome dejó de ver a Rin unos instantes y sonrió…

—Rin me lo mostraba, ¿no es lindo?

InuYasha enarcó una ceja, si su mujer creía que él sabía de kimonios bonitos había un abismo entre ellos dos.

—Su…pongo —dijo después de unos instante el hanyou.

—Rin creyó que lo había roto —contó la miko mientras tomaba una taza y serví té para su esposo.

—Feh! Tonta, esa tela no se rompe —explicó tomando la taza de té, nuevamente ambas mujeres lo miraron. Comenzaba a incomodarse.

—¿A qué se refiere? —indagó Rin, ¿qué sabía InuYasha-sama de su kimono?

—Es precisamente lo que venía a contarle a Kagome —explicó el híbrido medio sonriente, casi con emoción—. Fui con la tejedora a buscar un haori para el cachorro y cuando llegué el arrogante de Sesshômaru iba saliento —volvió a beber té y miró a Kagome—. Llevaba un paquete rosa… ¡es un cursi! —InuYasha soltó una carcajada, cosa que Kagome intentó contener ante un comentario tan repentino.

Inmediatamente Rin se sonrojó.

—La…anciana que teje con pelo de rata de fuego…—murmuró casi ausente, apretando el Kimono en sus manos… se sentía tan halagada y contenta. No era ningún secreto que esas telas eran carísimas, sin mencionar que la Youkai que las tejía no se las vendía a los humanos.

No pudo esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Rin? —la voz de su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Dis…diculpe Kagome-sama… y muchas gracias —sonrió tan abiertamente hacia InuYasha que este la miró extrañado, desvió la vista a su esposa para pedir explicaciones pero solamente se encontró con otra enorme sonrisa… Feh, mujeres.

Rin se quedó toda la tarde en la cabaña de InuYasha y Kagome, ayudando pero más que nada charlando con la Miko y Sango, quien había llegado horas después… a pesar de estar muy cómoda ahí, no podía dejar de pedirle a Kami que su amo volviera pronto.

Entrada la noche, fue acompañada a su cabaña por Kirara, a pesar de la insistencia de Kagome por que se quedara en su casa.

Efectivamente, como su señor le había informado, pasaron tres semanas en las que Sesshômaru no volvió, Rin no estaba particularmente preocupada, pues sabía que su señor era el más fuerte de todos… su desesperación se debía a la necesidad de verlo.

Estaba a punto de irse a dormir, con cierto desánimo… estaba comodando el futón cerca de la fogata pues hacía algo de frío cuando la puerta se movió.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver al youkai de casi do metros entrar.

—Sesshômaru-sama —sonrió y antes de que el demonio tuvira tiempo de reaccionar lo envolvió entre sus brazos, enterrando la cara en su pecho.

Sesshômaru ciertamente sintió sorpresa, la pequeña era efusiva pero no como para actuar tan repentinamente, sin embargo la acogió en sus brazos.

—¿Qué…pasa….? —preguntó el InuYoukai, pero no hubo respuesta de su protegida hasta después de un rato, cuando se separó de él, algo avergonzada.

—Dis…disculpe, amo. Simplemente yo… —volteó a verlo, esbozando la más pura de sus sonrisas—, ¡estoy muy feliz de verlo!

Sesshômaru terminó de entrar, seguido de Jaken, fue entonces que la observó y notó que llevaba puesto el kimono nuevo, Rin notó esos ojos de hielo dorado bajar por su figura, cosa que la hizo sentir avergonzada y feliz al mismo tiempo.

—¿Le gusta, amo? —preguntó, entonces él elevó su mirada, no contestó pero ambos sabían la respuesta.

Se creó un leve silencio, cuando estaban sentados juntos Rin tomó la tela del kimono de Sesshômaru.

—¿También su kimono es de rata de fuego? —indagó, los ojos de él volaron a ella con cierto matiz de sorpresa.

—No —contestó, ella creyó haberle molestado, pero antes de hablar él continuó—, yo sólo compro kimonos de esa tela para ti, me interesa que estés protegida mientras no estoy —concluyó el demonio como si su comentario fuera lo más insignificante del mundo, pero claro que logró notar como Rin derrochaba alegría.

—Amo Sesshômaru —habló Rin acercándose a su oído—, te amo —susurró finalmente, sonrojada.

FIN


End file.
